


Jason + Work Song

by FanficsandFeelings



Series: Song Birds [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsandFeelings/pseuds/FanficsandFeelings
Summary: Jason's found his greatest weakness and he couldn't be any happier.
Based on 'Work Song' by Hozier





	

**_'Cause my baby's sweet as can be_ **

**_She give me toothaches just from kissin' me_ **

If Jason was being honest with himself, you scared him. Not in the way that villains scare him (not that he’d ever admit that he was scared) or the way his heart seemed to stop when he thought his brothers were seriously injured, no, it wasn’t that kind of scared. It was much worse.  It rattled home right down to his core.

It was a sick feeling, right in the pit of his stomach. It was dread for the future and what it could hold for you. It was the way time seemed to slow down whenever he needed to get home after the city was under attack, just to make sure you were okay even though he knew you were well out of harm's way.

**_And I was burnin' up a fever_ **

**_I didn't care much how long I lived_ **

Most nights he’d crawl into your window through the way of the fire escape, he’d have gotten Dick or Bruce to patch him up before he came back to you. You didn’t need to go through that, you didn’t need to see him in that kind of state.

This time was different. He’d been stupid on the job, he didn’t even have enough sense to climb through the window instead opting to go straight to the door of your apartment, not thinking of the possible consequences, (what if someone had followed him home, he could have led them straight to you) his only saving grace was that he used the back stairwell instead of the main one or the elevator. He was hurt badly, and he saw how much it affected you, but

**_My baby never fret none_ **

**_About what my hands and my body done_ **

For the most part, you two had a don't-ask-don’t-tell type of deal. It’s not that you didn’t care about his wellbeing, he knew you did, it was more of that fact that you didn’t care about what he did for a living, it scared you sometimes but if it was something Jason needed to do than you would support him. He could be a street merchant for all you care, as long as he was okay with it, you would be happy (at least that’s what you told yourself over and over again like a mantra when Jason would have new scars or bruises that covered nearly his entire back) because Jason was happy.

So when Jason was supporting himself in the doorway of your apartment, barely able to keep upright, you pushed down those awful feelings of doubt and fear, pursed your lips, and put to use what basic medical skills you had learned after Jason had told you about his nightly habit.

**_And she put her love down soft and sweet_ **

**_In the low lamp light I was free_ **

Sometimes you’d look at Jason and wonder if you could ever have a normal life. The small house with a white picket fence and a baby (or a dog). Then you’d look at Jason, see the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles or thought about how those freckles on the bridge of his nose that he hated were more interesting than the stars in the sky and any doubts you had would fade away.

Jason thought you were too good for him, that he didn’t deserve to be loved the way you love him. He’d frequently try to gather up the courage to leave you so that you wouldn’t get hurt, he couldn’t bear the thought of one of those creeps getting their hands on you, or what would happen if he died again. He’d have a whole speech planned out and an envelope of money for you, to help you get by, pay any bills or debts that you owed. No matter how prepared he was, though, it would never be enough because all you had to do to make his resolve crumble was something as simple as kissing his cheek when you came in after a long day of work, or tell him you love him. Because no matter how much he denied it he was weak for you. 

It wasn’t a conventional relationship, it didn’t make sense to most people in fact sometimes it didn’t make sense to either you.  Jason was a social recluse and you were a happy go lucky social butterfly. If you were examined separately, it would seem like the relationship would never work, you were two completely different people. When you were together it was a different story. It didn’t matter what people thought of you because you were his and he was yours and when you were together that was all that mattered. When you were together there was no Red Hood or villains. He could be himself, an unlucky kid who by some miracle had found someone who loved him.

**_No grave can hold my body down_ **

**_I'll crawl home to her_ **

He knew he’d never be able to leave you. He knew it when he looked into your eyes. He knew it when your nose crinkled when you smiled at home. He knew it on Sunday mornings, his only day off, enforced by you of course, when he’d wake up late with the sun streaming through the windows, and he’d get up to find you standing in one of his old t-shirts and tattered pyjama pants dancing to the radio while making pancakes for him, all messy hair and flailing limbs.

He knew it in his bones, and as long as he felt this way about you, he figured everything else would sort itself out, and if it didn’t then he knew you’d stay right by his side until it did. 


End file.
